


Spider

by hellomiho



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomiho/pseuds/hellomiho
Summary: On a lazy summer day, Michiru reflects on the beauty of bugs. Fluffy H/M oneshot





	

Draped over her chair in a floaty white dress that enabled the breeze to caress her entire body in gentle wists, Michiru twirled a pencil in her fingers. The sun illuminated the elegant panes of her face in a soft white glow and if a passerby had been blessed enough to see her, they would have been struck dumb by the utter beauty she emanated.

Her gaze was directed upwards, not to enjoy the sun's rays, but rather to examine a small creature suspended midair between two trees in the yard.

The spider.

It was truly a breathtaking creature, weaving such intricate complexities that would make the most celebrated artists and architecture cry in envy without a single thought. Knowing no schematics or the laws of physics, it created deceptively fragile masterpieces capable of ensnaring unsuspecting prey simply because it was a part of its intrinsic nature.

Silver gossamer spun into existence before Michiru's very eyes as the spider seemed to glide on thin air. Her hand followed suit, her pencil etching away at the paper with quick, fluid strokes.

It wasn't the first time a bug was gracing the pages of her sketchbook. She had never really been afraid of bugs; rather she appreciated and recognized their pure elegance as an artist herself.

A sudden boom resounded in the air followed by loud curses, shattering the vestiges of a lazy summer day. Taken off guard, Michiru's pencil dug in hard, small graphite shavings littering the drawing. Slightly annoyed at the mistake, she turned her eyes in the direction of the distraction, only to be faced with a bedraggled Haruka who had clearly flew down the stairs in panic.

The blonde gripped a small towel haphazardly to her body, as if she had abruptly gotten out of her shower, unprepared. Water still dripped from her hair and skin and her horrorstruck face was an unpleasant reminder of the past when they had fought daimons. Michiru instinctively made to grab her henshin pen when Haruka finally wailed out:

"MICHIRU! THERE WAS A SPIDER IN THE BATHTUB!"

Michiru relaxed even as Haruka's expression of true terror remained. Opening her mouth to gently rebuke her tall, muscled, athletic, easily terrified lover, she suddenly focused in on a bright red patch of skin on Haruka's right thigh. She could easily tell it was the beginning of a rather nasty bruise.

The spider, Michiru mused, was truly a beautiful creature.

Her eyes narrowed.

It was a pity she was going to kill it.

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt like Haruka would be the one to be scared of bugs rather than Michiru, haha.


End file.
